Medaka Kurokami/Image Gallery
Medaka Anime Pictures Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Medaka Kurokami DVD Volume 1.jpg|Medaka on the cover of DVD volume 1. DVD Volume 2.jpg|Medaka on the cover of DVD volume 2. DVD Volume 3.jpg|Medaka on the cover of DVD volume 3. DVD Volume 4.jpg|Medaka on the cover of DVD volume 4. Medaka preaches to Akune.jpg|Medaka preaches to Akune while in Middle School. Medaka addressing the student body.png|Medaka addressing the student body. Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council.jpg|Medaka mimicking Zenkichi. Medaka's Speed.png|The Kendo Club stunned by Medaka's speed. Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club. Medaka appears behind Hyuga.png|Medaka appears behind Hyuga. Student Council Room.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi in the Student Council room. Shiranui leads the Student Council to Isahaya.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, and Shiranui. Medaka chases Isahaya.jpg|Medaka chases Isahaya. Medaka in her dog outfit.jpg|Medaka in her dog outfit. The dog runs away from Medaka.png|Akizuki's dog runs away from Medaka. Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka.jpg|Medaka depressed. Medaka awaiting her opponents.jpg|Medaka awaiting her opponents. Akune kneeling before Medaka.jpg|Akune kneeling before Medaka. Medaka challenges the Judo Club.jpg|Medaka challenges the Judo Club. Jounan Defeated.jpg|Medaka defeats Jounan. Nabeshima overseeing Zenkichi's and Akune's match.jpg|Nabeshima overseeing Zenkichi's and Akune's match. Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight.jpg|Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight. Medaka’s Strict Girl-Cute Girl Switch.jpg|Medaka encourages Zenkichi. Medaka’s sleeveless uniform.jpg|Medaka in her sleeveless uniform. Medaka congratulates Akune.jpg|Medaka congratulates Akune. Medaka modeling.jpg|Medaka modeling. Yuubaru’s portrait of his models.jpg|Medaka in Yuubaru's painting. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|Medaka works at great speeds. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at the Club Battle Swim Meet. Medaka scores 20 points.jpg|Medaka scores 20 points in the Club Battle Swim Meet's first event. Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Medaka as a part of the Student Council's horse. Medaka vs. Kikaijima.jpg|Medaka vs. Kikaijima. Medaka stands on water.jpg|Medaka "stands" on water. Medaka kisses Kikaijima.jpg|Medaka kisses Kikaijima. Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima.jpg|Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Onigase confronts Medaka.jpg|Onigase confronts Medaka. Medaka jumps into the pool fully dressed.jpg|Medaka jumps into the pool fully dressed. Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together. The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed.png|The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed. Onigase, Shiranui, and Medaka discover Unzen’s massacre.jpg|Onigase, Shiranui, and Medaka discover Unzen's massacre. Unzen Medaka Size Comparison.png|Medaka and Unzen size comparison. Medaka clotheslines Yoshinogari.jpg|Medaka clotheslines Yoshinogari. Medaka on top of Kunisaki’s bike.jpg|Medaka atop of Kunisaki's bike. Medaka stops Yobuko’s chains.png|Medaka stops Yobuko’s chains. Medaka attacks Unzen.png|Medaka attacks Unzen. UnzenInjured.png|Unzen injured by Medaka. Medaka's movements sealed.jpg|Medaka's movements sealed by Unzen. War God Mode.jpg|Medaka in War God Mode. The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage.png|The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage. The Student Council walks off into the sunset.jpg|The Student Council walks off into the sunset. Medaka's Student Council.png|Medaka's Student Council. The result of Medaka’s dice test.jpg|The result of Medaka’s dice test. Nabeshima saves Medaka.jpg|Nabeshima saves Medaka. Nabeshima ready to fight.png|Nabeshima ready to fight. Medaka defeats three Abnormals.jpg|Medaka defeats Ushibukagara, Noogata, and Hirado. Oudo prepares to kiss Medaka.png|Oudo prepares to kiss Medaka. Medaka’s smile after meeting other Abnormals.jpg|Medaka’s smile after meeting other Abnormals. Medaka and Zenkichi ready to train.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi ready to train. Zenkichi defends Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi defends Medaka. Medaka declares she will destroy the Flask Plan.jpg|Medaka declares she will destroy the Flask Plan. Medaka’s outfit for invading the Flask Plan.jpg|Medaka’s outfit for invading the Flask Plan. Medaka listens.jpg|Medaka listens. Medaka uses the Bunshin technique.jpg|Medaka uses the Bunshin technique. Takachiho breaks Medaka’s arm.jpg|Takachiho breaks Medaka’s arm. Zenkichi and a wounded Medaka.png|Zenkichi and a wounded Medaka. Munakata attacks Medaka.jpg|Munakata attacks Medaka. Maguro “greets” Medaka.jpg|Maguro “greets” Medaka. Medaka declares that Zenkichi is the guy she likes.jpg|Medaka declares that Zenkichi is the guy she likes. HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette. Medaka Box OST Vol. 1.png|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of the Medaka Box TV Animation Original Soundtrack Vol.1. BELIEVE (Regular Edition).jpg|Medaka on the cover of the regular edition of BELIEVE. Anime Promotion.png|Season 1 promotional image. Medaka Box Abnormal.jpg|Season 2 promotional image. Medaka Manga Pictures WSJ May 2009.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2011 Vol. 43.jpg|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 2.png|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 18.jpg|Medaka (Anime version and Manga version) on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 44.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Volume1.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 1. Volume2.jpg|Medaka and the Swimming Club on the cover of Volume 2. Volume3.jpg|Medaka and Unzen on the cover of Volume 3. Volume4.jpg|Medaka and Maguro on the cover of Volume 4. Volume5.jpg|Medaka on the cover of Volume 5. Volume6.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 6. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume8.jpg|Medaka and Kumagawa on the cover of Volume 8. Volume9.jpg|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Naze/Kujira on the cover of Volume 9. Volume10.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Emukae on the cover of Volume 10. Volume11.jpg|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Ajimu on the cover of Volume 11. Volume12.jpg|Medaka and the Candidate Student Council on the cover of Volume 12. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume15.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 15. Volume16.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Volume 16. Volume17.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 17. Chapter0.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of the Pilot Chapter. Chapter2.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, and Shiranui on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter3.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter4.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter42.jpg|The Kurokami siblings on the cover of Chapter 42. Chapter84.jpg|Medaka and Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 84. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter118.png|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 118. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter141.jpg|Medaka on the cover of Chapter 141. Chapter151.jpg|Medaka as a part of Kumagawa's new fetish on the cover of Chapter 151. Medaka’s plan for the Judo Club.jpg|Medaka’s plan for the Judo Club in the Pilot Chapter. Zenkichi and Medaka as children.jpg|Medaka meets Zenkichi. Medaka threatens Hitomi.jpg|Medaka threatens Hitomi. Zenkichi promises to stay by Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi promises to stay by Medaka. The Kurokami siblings in their younger years.jpg|The Kurokami siblings in their younger years. Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time.jpg|Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time. Kikaijima and Medaka search through the Flask Plan.jpg|Kikaijima and Medaka search through the Flask Plan. Medaka defeated by Koga.jpg|Medaka defeated by Koga. Oudo prepares to brainwash Medaka.jpg|Oudo prepares to brainwash Medaka. Zenkichi and the fake Medaka.jpg|A fake Medaka. Medaka II with Naze and Koga.jpg|Medaka II with Naze and Koga. Oudo and Medaka II.jpg|Medaka II and Oudo. Medaka II throws syringes at Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka II throws syringes at Zenkichi. Zenkichi takes Medaka II’s hands.jpg|Zenkichi takes Medaka II’s hands. Zenkichi hugs Medaka II.jpg|Zenkichi hugs Medaka II. The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs.jpg|The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs. Medaka versus Oudo.jpg|Medaka versus Oudo. Oudo bows to Medaka.jpg|Oudo bows to Medaka. Medaka declares the Student Council victorious.jpg|Medaka declares the Student Council victorious. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six.jpg|The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. Medaka supports Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka supports Zenkichi. Medaka’s new look.jpg|Medaka's uniform modified by Hitomi. Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model.jpg|The Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. Viper's Den.jpg|The first match of the Student Council battle, Viper's Den. Altered God Mode.jpg|Medaka in Altered God Mode. Book Maker.jpg|Kumagawa using Book Maker on Medaka. Hanten beside the goal.jpg|Medaka guarding the goal. Forsaken God Mode.png|Medaka in Forsaken God Mode. Tsurubami startles Medaka.png|Tsurubami startles Medaka. Hybrid God Mode.png|Medaka in Hybrid God Mode. Tsurubami stands over a wounded Medaka.png|Tsurubami stands over a wounded Medaka. Tsurubami’s evaluation of Medaka.png|Tsurubami’s evaluation of Medaka. Medaka's New Look.jpg|Medaka's new look. Tsurubami and Medaka discuss Fukurou.jpg|Tsurubami and Medaka discuss Fukurou. Medaka about to step on Kugurugi.jpg|Medaka about to step on Kairai. Tsurubami tells Medaka not to force herself.jpg|Tsurubami tells Medaka not to force herself. Udou overseeing the second Jet Black Wedding Feast.jpg|Udou overseeing the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka stopped by Team Tsurubami.jpg|Medaka stopped by the Tsurubami Team. Medaka chained up.jpg|Medaka chained up. Medaka and Zenkichi reunite.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi reunite. Zenkichi Confesses.png|Zenkichi proposes to Medaka. Udou spears Zenkichi.jpg|Udou spears Zenkichi. Ajimu and Hanten freed.jpg|Ajimu and Hanten freed. Naze watches the game.jpg|The game begins. Medaka leaves the table.jpg|Medaka leaves the table. Torai calls out Medaka.jpg|Torai calls out Medaka. Momozono calls Medaka out.jpg|Momozono calls Medaka out. Medaka laughs.jpg|Medaka laughs. Jet Black Arc Aftermath.png|The students of Hakoniwa Academy head home. Medaka vs Akune and Nabeshima.png|Medaka vs Akune and Nabeshima. Zenkichi searching for Shiranui.png|Zenkichi searching for Shiranui. Ajimu drives her jeep.jpg|Ajimu drives her jeep. Medaka punches Obi.png|Medaka punches Obi. Medaka's feelings of gra-tits-tude.png|Medaka's feelings of gra-tits-tude. Medaka escapes with both friend and foe.png|Medaka escapes with both friend and foe. Medaka vs. Iihiko.png|Medaka vs. Iihiko. Iihiko vs. an armored truck.png|Iihiko vs. an armored truck. Hanten's face revealed.png|Hanten's face revealed. Hanten Hitting Medaka.png|Hanten hits Medaka. Namanie excited, Tsurubami dismayed.png|Nienami excited, Tsurubami dismayed. Kajiki argues with Medaka.png|Kajiki argues with Medaka. Medaka in her mother's kimono.png|Medaka in her mother's kimono. Banner.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Medaka Novel Pictures Light Novel 1.png|Medaka, Kuguhara, and Naginoura on the cover of Light Novel Volume 1. Light Novel 2.png|Medaka, Eburi, and Mukueda on the cover of Light Novel Volume 2. Medaka Video Clips Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho.gif|Medaka watches Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho. Kurokami Phantom.gif| Kurokami Phantom. Medaka and Takachiho's touching session.gif|Medaka and Takachiho's touching session. Category:Images